


Experience

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Battle, Experience, Fantastic Four - Freeform, Galactus/Norrin Radd - Freeform, Galactus/Silver surfer, M/M, Omnipotence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serioulsy, X-men - Freeform, who is Galacta mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Jeniouis :)<br/>But if you want to post commentary either to help me or just give an opinion, please don't be shy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jeniouis :)  
> But if you want to post commentary either to help me or just give an opinion, please don't be shy!

Floating through space, Galactus and his herald were near the UDFj-39546284 galaxy, searching a planet to satiate, for a moment, the hunger of the planets eater. They were close together, but their many encounters with the planet Earth have created tension. Hopefully, their friendship, if we could say, was restored.   
The silver surfer was sad, to know that only in rare times he forget his hunger. The time he got drunk with Hercules (True story, he even removed his helmet) and when he was turned human (true story again).

Earth was marvelous for their capacity to solve problems, and yet after many attack of Galactus, it was still a problem for them. The only one that came near a solution was Reed Richards, but it didn’t last long.

\- You seem distant, Norrin. Said the giant. What does make you so reflective?  
\- Pardon me. Said the silver being. I may repeat myself, but your state of constant hunger saddens me. I know it is impossible to stop your fate, unless we go back in time, before this universe and may change the present as we know it. Perhaps we could make it less painful.

\- You were thinking about Earth isn’t it? They are more mysteries than me.

\- Yes, without doubt.

Norrin Radd let his master alone for a moment, thinking.   
He has seen the devourer of world increased his height and mass to be as tall as greatest stars. Shrinking down when he was in his greatest need of energy. Could making him little make the amount of energy more fulfilling? The herald supposed it didn’t work like that.  
When he came back, the surfer saw his master looking at him.

\- I know you wish to ask me something. Said the great destroyer.

\- Have you… My question may be very arrogant. Have you ever considered shrinking down to human size and help the humans in exchange of energy by, for example, Franklin Richards, the young boy is a wonder, and the human race is in constant danger from outer space.

\- The boy, like his father, is not immortal. The Earth is marvelous, you said it, even full of energy, and I am not invincible to their mystic and enemies. A human who combined mystic force, cosmic force could defeat me in the end. Even if the option is tempting, I prefer not and I have live in the cosmos more than you can imagine. It is my only home, since I imagine the human not accepting me.

\- Could we, could you at least give a try, there’s nothing to lose.

~~~~

Franklin, even with his greatest power, was a bit intimidated by the 8 foots height Galactus that was looking at him, in front of him. Reed was almost shocked by the demand, Sue was half-smile, Valeria was star struck, Ben and Johnny were saying nothing, just looking mystified and the silver surfer was just praying the boy would accept.

\- Sure, I can try.

\- Thank you very much to accept my very strange demand, Franklin Richards. Said Galactus.

Reed and Valeria just lose their shits.

\- Oh my god, could we, like make just some test on you. Squeal Mister Fantastic.

\- Please, please, please, you’re so special and it’s one time in a life time. Continue the blond girl.

\- It depends of the test; my armor cannot be removed, unless you want annihilation of your solar system. Answered the godly being.

A moment after they’re in S.H.I.E.L.D quarter, in a room designed by Stark and Richard to make test with extreme power. Since the young blond boy is not in total control of his power, they preferred not to do it in the Baxter building since there are civil in the outside.  
Franklin concentrates the energy in his hand, bright white, flashy. Then it disappeared as it quickly increased.

\- I must Thank you; it should be good for now. Said Galactus.

\- That was fast. State the human torch.

~~~~

Galactus is quickly assigned to S.W.O.R.D. Abigail don’t know how to deal with this, all she know, it’s that the skrull won’t fuck with them.  
The Avengers come around the see the destroyer of worlds, say him hello and try to be friendly. But Galactus is a mysterious being that can feel no emotion. Only Thor and the Silver Surfer know what he is truly.

A couple of days after the eater-of-planets was in service, trying to understand human stuff, there’s an emergency call from Earth. It’s Thanos, with the infinity gauntlet. They have to gather everyone, including Galactus.

The most known team of heroes are gathered, it include Galactus and his herald. The matters are discussed, but it is an emergency, Thanos is rampaging through Wakanda and they must act quickly.

The strategy will be that the x-men less Phoenix will act as bait for Thanos, as the Avengers, the Fantastic Four and the Guardian of the Galaxy will follow after.

The tactic consists that everyone attacks Thanos to distract, while the powerful beings: Franklin, Phoenix, Doctor Strange (for the illusion), Scarlet Witch, even Sentry, Galactus and Silver Surfer will attack after to destabilize the purple alien.

The brawl begins, Thanos didn’t lose anytime; he has knocked out almost half of the heroes. The rampaging alien had destroyed S.W.O.R.D so no attack from the sky will be direct at him. Thor battle pretty well with the enemy, but Thanos is playing; he almost doesn’t use the gauntlet. The mad titan is almost omnipotent; they do not have time to call Adam Warlock since another city fall to ruin. Franklin wraps a reality around the purple being; Thanos quickly react by closing it with the gauntlet. Now knowing the treat that was the young boy he directs his attack on the young boy. The Sentry and Thor direct their attacks together from a side, while Jean Grey attacks from the other side. While Thanos was distracted, the Silver Surfer attacked from above, almost making the mad titan fall over. 

\- You’re pitiful attempted to vanquished me are very cute, humans.

Wanda could finish this, but her power by probability is too instable, Franklin cannot do any move before being counter by Thanos and Jean began to be instable. Norrin ally himself with the Asgardian god and the Sentry. They do a most powerful blow to the purple being, while Franklin has distracted.  
Thanos is destabilized and Galactus jump on him and try to remove the gauntlet.

\- You! You fall so low to help the human now! Why?

\- I am hungry.

With a mighty blast of energy, the godly being rip off the arm of the mad titan, leaving him weakened and at the mercy of the heroes. But Galactus shoot an impressive blast in his back to project him away, so he crashed in the ruins of a building.   
Franklin gives a shot too, followed by the Surfer and the rest of the heroes jump on him like a pack of wolf on a lamb.   
Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch do a mystic cage around him, while Stark, Banner, Richards, Pym and T’Challa make a mechanical trap. The rest of the heroes gather to treat their wounds.

Black Bolt came to take the Gauntlet, no one knows why, but Stark and Richards nodded to him.

The Herald was doing his best to give his energy to strange, so he could heal the heroes.  
Abigail was yelling to Fury, searching to know how S.W.O.R.D. is going to come back soon, because, the other species will know that Thanos have make a lot of damage to them.

Quickly after, Norrin Radd came to his master.

\- What about we try to enjoy a day or two in the human life? Said the silver being.

~~~

Walking in the streets, the peoples would either go to the other side of the street or just made a path and stop to stare at them.  
Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm had been kind enough to accompany them in their adventure in New York.  
They went to cinema to show them a movie, the cosmos beings were questioning about it, since it raised more questions about the human. They did go to the attraction park, which pleased a lot to Norrin, but Galactus was wearing his ever stoic face. Ben though the idea of these activities was lame, but Johnny told him that, with a cosmos being and an almost god who eat planet and was born at the beginning of the universe, there really wasn’t something super impressive to show them. Later, of course, they want dinner, in an all you can eat restaurant. It was Galactus.

After the buffet was empty and the owner of the place was pulling off his hair. They converse for quite long, the silver surfer and the destroyers of world asking question like curious kid.

\- Why do human make road so thin when there are traffic jam, couldn’t you make it larger. Ask the silver being.

\- Oh you know, we didn’t think there would be so many cars. Answered Johnny.

\- You told me that tomatoes were fruit this evening, while when it mashed, it’s ketchup, how it is not considered a smoothie if it’s a fruit. Continue Norrin.

\- Wow, where did you pull that one Surfer? Said Ben.

\- When did developed consciousness in your evolution human? Asked Galactus.

\- That one, ask Reed. Said the rocky man and the flaming boy.

They continue to almost an hour and the two members of the fantastic four brings their companion to the Baxter building to drink some beer, since the Norrin has slipped in the conversation that alcohol could make Galactus forget his hunger a little. Sue, Reed and the kids were away for the night, they had the tower to themselves.  
Tequila and Rhum at the table, they drink and laugh, Galactus even smiled!

\- Hey human, how do you reproduce? Ask innocently Norrin.

\- Oh, uh well, men have a penis and woman a vagina. Put the penis in the vagina and 9 months later: a baby. Said Johnny.

\- It is not very informative. Said the herald.

\- Bah… come I’m going to show you. Said the blond.

\- You gonna show them porn? Said the Thing.

\- Why not?

The four of them walked to the computer and Johnny type the porn site and choose a potable video for the cosmic beings.

\- Ah, I see, but why does the woman fake her emotions? Asks the Surfer.

\- To please the man. Answered Johnny.

\- Can two men or two women have baby together? Continue Norrin.

\- No.

\- Are baby made while two people are in love?

\- Usually yes.

\- Than the two men we saw kissing, they can’t make a baby even if they are in love?

\- Doesn’t work like that. Said Ben.

It was a concept hard for Galactus and the surfer, but they assumed they didn’t know much about the human body to know it, they would ask Richards for it, because their two companions were a bit off with the alcohol.  
Then it was the turn of the two humans to ask question to the cosmic beings. But the questions were stupid because the two of them were really drunk. They fell asleep on the table letting the two other drinking alone.

Galactus and his herald discussed together of what has been said during the night. As they were powerful being, the 4 vodka bottles and 7 tequila shots there been drinking only made them a little tipsy, but still, Galactus was smiling.

\- Can you feel pleasure? Asked Norrin.

\- Right now, I am a bit, but it is only because I forget my eternal torment. Answered the awesome being.

\- How did your population reproduced?

The destroyer of worlds didn’t answer. Norrin assumed it was because he didn’t remember.

\- How did you have Galacta?

\- Do you ask that many questions about copulating because you wish to, Norrin?

That remark leave the silver being mute, even if his first respond would be no, something inside him was saying yes. It is true that Norrin felt love in his life and wish to do it, but circumstances have blocked him sometimes and the feel of it was long ago. The human way was rather interesting too. 

\- I am sorry to embarrass you like that. Said Galactus.

\- Do not feel bad.

\- Do you wish to do it with me, since it will not cause offspring?

Wow, maybe the alcohol was acting really well on Galactus right now, because Norrin though he hallucinated. He had the mouth open and could not say anything. Galactus looked at him and waited.

\- But… were not human, what’s the proof that nothing will be generate of it. Said the Surfer still amazingly stun.

\- I can do anything I want and if I don’t want something, it will not happen. If it happens anyway, I get rid of it. Answer the planets eater.

Still, Norrin was hesitating; making love with his master was weird, especially since Galactus doesn’t show any apparent emotion. However he decided to try, what would he loose? His master won’t judge him or bring it up in the future, it shall be, just an experience. An experience he would reveal to no human.  
They swiftly get in another room, the silver being was nervous; he put his surf in the corner of the room and sit on the bed.   
With his omnipotence, Galactus change the anatomy of his herald, which Norrin gasp of surprise to it. It was feeling weird to have something new, to have man genitalia, especially since it was sensitive. Galactus put his hand on the shoulder of his herald, feeling the special skin for the first time. It was sleek and silken. The Surfer took a chance and kisses the planet eater; he didn’t react and continue to slip his hand down Norrin’s torso.  
The Silver Surfer was feeling a lot of heat and the new sensation that rise from him were distracting. Even if Galactus had is emotionless face, the silver being was not deceived of it and he keep kissing him, even if the other didn’t understand why.  
Norrin was hard now and touching his penis was making his breath accelerate; he wanted now, no doubt in his heart. His master back off a bit and carefully removed the armor that was on his crotch. His herald took his shaft in his hand, making the destroyer of world shiver a bit; it was quite new for him too. The silver being quickly pump it until it was hard.   
The Surfer lies on the bed and spread his legs; Galactus put a hand on the chest of his herald and entered in one trust, making the other shout. It sting. It hurt, but it’s bearable. The dominant one take a pace, slow but hard. Norrin’s breath is heavy and slowly but surely, the pain builds in pleasure. The older being listens to the moans of the Surfer and angle himself where he moans louder.  
Norrin clutch his finger on the sheet, he shiver, kiss Galactus, it feel so weird, but in a good way. He ask his master to go faster, which only make him go on the verge, he resist the urge to let go and feel the hard trust wash over his body like electric shot, the planets eater hit just the right spot. The surfer begins to squirm and Galactus took tightly the cock of his herald, making him come. He’s all rigid while the pleasure overwhelms him.  
His master removed himself from the silver being to let him breathe a bit. After a moment, he gets on his knee and takes Galactus in mouth, he can feel him shiver. He does the deeper he can in his throat, trying not to scrap his teeth on the shaft, having a slow pace, licking the length and then deep-throat. The destroyer of worlds pushes his head shortly after to come. Not a sound from the cosmic god.  
Norrin get up and take his surf, while the other removed the genitalia that are on him.

\- It was rather enjoyable, I shall drink more. If you want to join me you are welcome. Said Galactus.

The Silver Surfer nods and smiles.

~~~

Franklin gives another burst of energy to the cosmic being so he can help to reconstruct S.W.O.R.D., the Silver Surfer went away to search another planet suitable for his master hunger. Galactus does not wish to stay any longer, but he will surely come back.  
The planet eater takes his giant size and goes away to his ship.

As the rampaging Galactus eats the planet, Norrin is still in search of a manner to stop his hunger.


End file.
